FSE (Forces Speciales de l'Emblem) : Portée Disparue!
by Floemblem
Summary: Coucou, c'est Josiane! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous anrrer un nouveau conte de Magvel... C'est donc l'histoire d'une troupe d'anciens combattants émérites qui se retrouvent embarqués dans une aventure dont ils se souviendront! Ils vont devoir traverser mille et une mers, vaincre de terribles créatures, rencontrer d'affreux personnages pour... Sauver la princesse L'Arachel! Trop cool!


**Chapitre 1 : Les Lettres de l'Inconnu**

Cela fait maintenant deux ans que l'armée du mal a complètement disparu du continent de Magvel… La pierre de Rausten est bien gardée dans un endroit secret, à l'abri des regards… Enfin, c'est ce que l'histoire dit. Car tout le monde connaît l'emplacement en fait : La Cave de la Pierre Sacrée, à Rausten. Merci Innes bourré dans un bar qui divulgue tous les secrets d'état !

Ce ci dit, la vie est paisible sur le continent, aucune guerre n'est encore venue troubler cette paix… Mais, à Renais, l'ombre du mal plane, telle une montgolfière voguant près des oiseaux : de nombreux bandits sont réapparus dans le royaume. Ephraim, après un mariage raté avec la princesse Tana, maintenant exilée, essaie tant bien que mal de lutter mais c'est (presque) peine perdue : les méchants bandits utilisent les terribles « Poulets Démoniaques », qui picorent tout sur leur passage !

Alors qu'Ephraim s'est enfermé dans son laboratoire toute nouvelle génération qui fait des envieux cocasses (jeu de mot avec les poules !), et s'adonne à des expériences non recommandées, le peuple de Renais se meurt, et ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que le royaume ne sombre totalement dans le chaos...

Mais nous n'allons pas développer ce chapitre, certes sombre, de l'histoire Magvelienne. Car des événements, plus graves encore, ont lieu simultanément, et non loin du pays d'Ephraim...

**. ~ .**

_Une maison de campagne de Carcino..._

_Imaginez un vrai chalet de campagne : le feu dans la cheminée, la tapisserie d'un goût douteux, l'odeur du vieux bois et du renfermé, les tapis de goût Albert XIII... Presque La Petite Maison dans la Prairie. Presque._

Moulbeur : Chérie, chérie ! Peux-tu venir s'il te plaît !? J'ai tellement besoin de toi mon Beau Syndrome!

_Une… Comment dire... Une... Femme… entra, en armure bleue saillante. Elle avait les yeux maquillés à l'outrance de bleu et un rouge à lèvres rouge à paillettes redonnant tout l'éclat propre à sa peau de bébé… Des encens de châtaignes émanaient d'elle, c'était son parfum qu'elle avait eu pour Nowel. Cette femme était aussi équipée de couettes magnifiquement nouées et d'une barbe magnifiquement taillée... Euh... WAIT ! Une barbe ?_

Gilliamette : Oui mon sucre d'orge ! Ta femme robuste est là ! Tu aimes mes nouveaux talons hauts ? Je les ai trouvé chez V&K ! Ils paraient qu'ils sont confectionnés en Chune... Ils sont quand même fort ces Chunois !

Moulbeur : Ils sont magnifique ! Tout comme toi O belle Eurydice...

Gilliamette : Oh t'es chou toi ! Viens ici que je t'embrasse !

_*merveilleux baiser*_

Moulbeur : Quel chance j'ai eu de pouvoir t'épouser... clandestinement ! Maudite soit cette Eglise qui nous refuse le droit d'être heureux !

Gilliamette : EGLISE DE MERDE ! VA TE FAIR...

Moulbeur : Hum. Chérie... Chérie... Parle moins fort veux-tu ! Je n'aime pas quand tu t'énerves... On voit toutes tes rides !

Gilliamette : Ah, excuse-moi mon lézard des champs... C'est... C'est... l'émotion ! Repenser à tout ce que tu as du enduré, quitter l'Eglise, quitter Frelia, quitter,,, ton foyer !

Moulbeur : Hé oui hé oui, c'est bien dur...

Mais... Au fait... Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non ?

Moulbeur : Ah oui, je vais tout te dire mon éléphant rose à moi ! Oh, Grrr !

_Moulbeur fit tournoyer sa longue tresse, signe de son ardeur. Car oui, Moulbeur, en plus de changer de vie et de nom, a aussi changé de coupe de cheveux. Il est stylé ce beau prêtre !_

Moulbeur : Ma tigresse, nous devons partir pour quelques jours…

Gilliamette : Quoi ? Et quitter notre merveilleux palace ? Mais tu es fou petit singe moustachu ! Je ne peux pas quitter notre monde !

Moulbeur : Pourtant tu le dois !

Gilliamette : Non, non ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces bel ermite doré ! _Les larmes commencent à perler sur son visage._

Moulbeur : Résiste anguille dénudée, viens avec moi, et quittons notre citadelle ! _Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça de sa tresse._ Nous devons partir, je t'en prie ! C'est très important !

Gilliamette : Non ! Beurre d'amour, restons ! Je t'en supplie ! Pour notre enfant !

Moulbeur : Que... Que... Tu es... enceinte... ?

Gilliamette : Non, je disais juste ça comma ça…

Moulbeur _(désappointé)_ : Je comprends… ma grosse cochonne que j'aime !

Gilliamette : Dragon de ma mère !

Moulbeur : Nymphe déshydratée !

Gilliamette : Ongle chéri que j'adore mordre !

Moulbeur : S'il te plait, viens ma chevalière au doigt !

Gilliamette _(se débarrassant de la tresse)_ : Ah, arrêtons de jouer à ce petit jeu-là ! Tu gagnes toujours au « jeu des surnoms »... Et après j'ai toujours le gage ! Je proteste !

_Elle se mit à croiser les bras et prit son air vexé, fixant le mur._

Gilliamette : Mais au fait... où allons-nous ?

Moulbeur : Oh, une difficile et drôle de mission nous attend Vache à la carotte !

Gilliamette : Tant que je suis avec toi...

_Elle se jeta alors dans les bras de son mari._

**. ~ .**

_Caer Pelyn..._

_Vous reprenez la bâtisse d'auparavant, elle est identique. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de révolution artistique à Carcino !_

Myrrh _(fixant la personne assise devant elle)_ : Oh et tu ne sais pas quoi Javotte ? L'autre jour, au marché, j'ai trouvé une de mes vieilles connaissances : Aubin, ce vieux garçon qui m'avait demandé de l'épouser il n'y a pas si longtemps… Il était bien trop vieux pour moi ! Il avait 41 ans, et il ne lui restait qu'une dent…

Ah ce vieil Aubin ! Qu'il était gentil ! Je l'ai toujours apprécié! Il avait le cœur fragile par contre… Enfin bref, d'après mes savants calculs, quand je l'ai vu, il devait avoir…disons, 76 ans ! Ah, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il vivrait si longtemps, ce vieil Aubin ! Mais tu vois Javotte, on se trompe souvent ! Enfin bref, nous avons parlé du bon vieux temps et du jour où il m'a demandé en mariage… Que nous avons bien ri !

Javotte : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

_Javotte était affalée sur le canapé de son amie. La vieille femme correspondait à l'image que tout le monde (enfin dans les contes pour enfants) se fait de la grand-mère : bonne et attentionnée, les cheveux blancs frisés, toujours le sourire (même si c'est avec un dentier) et un panier à la main. Bien entendu, la cataracte et les problèmes d'audition accompagnant l'âge. _

_La petite originalité de Javotte, c'était ses deux cicatrices au visage. Comment elle les avait reçu ? Ah bah, y'a toujours plein de mystères dans la vie !_

Myrrh : Et alors, à ma grande surprise, ce vieil Aubin, que je n'avais pourtant pas vu depuis 31 ans, sortit une bague et me demande en mariage ! Oh, tu peux me croire Javotte, ça m'a fait un choc ! Ses sentiments pour moi n'avaient pas changé depuis tout ce temps ! Mais les miens aussi…

C'est alors que le commerçant auquel j'avais demandé une paire de nouvelles tongs m'a dit « Tenez, voici vos tongs taille 65 », j'ai alors répondu « Oh, oui, merci beaucoup » ! Et je crois que Aubin l'a pris pour lui… En entendant cette phrase qu'il avait voulu depuis si longtemps, son cœur n'a pas résisté, et il a lâché. Ah, mort sur un marché, si ce n'est pas magnifique ! Au moins son âme pourra manger autant qu'elle veut au paradis !

Javotte : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

Myrrh _(regardant par la fenêtre)_ : Rahhh… Ce bon vieil Aubin, il a toujours été très gentil avec moi ! Mais il me collait sans cesse aux ailes… _(elle re-porte son regard sur Javotte)_ Oh, savais-tu que j'ai été au coiffeur il y a deux jours ? C'était pour me faire belle pour un rendez-vous galant avec un de mes voisins ! Le nouveau, là, en face ! Entre nous, il est bel homme ! Charmant en plus de ça, toujours à l'écoute… Comme toi Javotte ! J'ai de la chance de t'avoir au village !

Javotte : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

Myrrh : Enfin, comme je te disais, j'ai été au coiffeur… Roh, il m'a fait une couleur ! Que j'étais contente en voyant que mes ailes étaient soupoudrées de bleu ciel ! Ca m'a mise dans une telle extase… Enfin, j'espère concrétiser avec ce charmant jeune homme… J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un 18ème mari ! Comme toutes les femmes de mon âge, n'est-ce pas ?

Javotte : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… _Sa tête s'affaissa un peu plus sur les coussins._

Myrrh : Ah, je suis très heureuse ! Nous sommes toujours d'accord ! Bien, excuse-moi, je vais voir si j'ai du courrier…

Javotte : ZZZZZZZ… Ah ? Oh, oui, oui… ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….

Myrrh : Tu es très gentille ! Cela me rappelle une histoire que mon oncle me racontait étant petite, après avoir lu le courrier, il faut que je te la fasse découvrir !

_Myrrh sortit donc de sa petite maison, fort bien vielle ma foi, et prit son courrier dans sa minuscule boîte aux lettres… Elle fit un signe à son voisin d'en face, ne voyant pas qu'il se faisait assassiner, et rentra. _

_La manakete se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir, histoire de se recoiffer un petit coup. Une femme de son « standing » se doit d'être toujours bien coiffée ! Même si elle possédait encore et toujours cet aspect juvénile sous lequel le prince Ephraim l'avait connu..._

_Elle vint se rasseoir sur son fauteuil OKIO et après avoir enfilé ses lunettes, elle lit bien fort ses 72 lettres. Toutes des publicités, mais pour Myrrh, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Elle répondait à toutes les lettres, tout les publicités même. Par exemple, dans un magazine alimentaire, un jour…_

_« Chère Monsieur Savon,_

_Je m'insurge ! Je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer, mais ces « 15 écus » ne vous vont nullement bien ! Cela ne met pas en valeur votre jolie colorisation de jaune, que j'apprécie fort bien pourtant… Ecoutez donc une pro de la mode, comme moi, qui porte des robes « Dusel », ce célèbre styliste de Grado… »_

_Je vous épargne de la suite..._

_Puis, elle ouvrit sa 73__ème__ lettre et, après avoir tout lu 4 fois, se mit à bondir dans tous les sens, trahissant son faux-âge avancé et son absence de rhumatismes : _

Myrrh : Javotte ! Javotte ! JAVOTTE !_ (elle se met à secouer son amie)_

Javotte : ZZZZZZZZ… Ah, hum ? Ouiiii ?

Myrrh : Tu as toujours rêvé d'une paisible petite maison pour ta retraite, n'est-ce pas ?

Javotte : Heu… Oui…

Myrrh : J'ai LA solution !

**. ~ .**

_Une auberge de Grado...Une chambre plus précieusement. Un lit, une table de chevet, un meuble, une commode. Classique quoi. Les bâtiments sont très classiques à Magvel._

Joshua : Pile ou face ma chère?

Natasha : MOUAHAHAHAHA ! PILE ! Je veux tuer…

Joshua : Oui, oui… Tu tueras après, hein ? Alors… _(il lança un écu d'or)_

FACE ! Yeah, j'ai encore gagné ! Aboule les écus !

Natasha : TUER! LAISSE-MOI TUER ! _(elle balança le vase de la commode située près d'elle)_

Joshua : Joue encore un peu veux-tu ? Pile ou face ?

Natasha : TUER ! IL FAUT QUE JE TUE LE MESSAGE !

Joshua _(levant ses beaux sourcils rouges) _: Le message ? Quel message ?

Natasha : TUER ! MESSAGE A GILBERT !

Joshua : Gilbert ? Bon je l'appelle… GILBERT ! VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ESCLAVE !

_Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'allure svelte et gracieuse entra dans la chambre 2 étoiles du jeune couple. Hé oui hé oui, les dettes n'ont pas épargné Joshua. Joueur comme il est, ça devait bien lui arriver un jour non ? _

_L'épéiste avait déjà dilapidé tout son salaire de guerre en 2 mois. Il avait alors épouser Natasha, qui forte d'avoir mangé son père, avait reçu l'héritage faramineux de la famille. Qui a aussitôt disparu lui aussi en fumée..._

_Mais ne croyez pas que Joshua a épousé Natasha juste pour le gain, non ! Il l'aimait et l'aime toujours, et d'un amour sincère ! _

_Mais pour combien de temps... ?_

Gilbert : Oui monsieur ? Que veut monsieur ?

Joshua : Vous avez reçu un message Natasha m'a-t'elle dit? _(il jeta un regard à sa chère et tendre qui jouait sadiquement à déchirer le papier-peint) _

Gilbert : Oh oui, tenez, c'était destiné à madame, mais vu son état…

Natasha _(elle se met à fixer Gilbert) _: TUER ! JE DOIS TUER !

Joshua _(soupirant) _: Oui, bien sur…

Natasha : TUER ! TUER !

_Natasha se jeta sur le pauvre Gilbert, pris au dépourvu, et l'immobilisa. De ses ongles crochus et préparés par le papier-peint, elle lacéra la peau de Gilbert et projeta le sang de sa victime partout sur les murs, et notamment sur Joshua. Mais il n'y fit pas attention il avait l'habitude... Au moins, aussi, cela donnait un certain charme aux murs maintenant. Au contraire de maisons de Carcino hein !_

Joshua : Natasha, je crois que nous allons devenir de vrais joueurs… Et pouvoir jouer beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP !

Natasha _(« s'extirpant » des restes du corps de feu Gilbert) _: A TUE ! A TUE ! A TUEEEE !

**. ~ .**

_Un petit château de Renais. _

_Aussi dénommé « la Maison de Vacances de la princesse Eirika ». La nobliote aimait bien le cachet du lieu : « Versailles » qu'elle l'appelait... Un nom au sens lourd de passé !_

Forde : Ne bougez pas Madame Richard, je dois encore ajouter quelques petites peintures… J'ai ici un Manut qui, je pense, ira parfaitement avec cette autre oeuvre-ci !

Eirika : Faites, faites mon ami ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas pressée… Nous avons tout notre temps ! Et puis... J'avoue ne pas être totalement intéressée par la refonte de la déco du château...

Et Gzulgul n'est toujours pas là !

Forde : Il risque d'arriver fort bientôt madame...

_BOUM_

Richard : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

_La pauvre princesse de Renais, tomba à la renverse puis dégringola des escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver dans la cave où elle se fit attaquer par des chauves-souris… Journée de merde en perspective._

_Mais bon, pour elle, c'était un peu comme ça tout les jours. Depuis son retour de la guerre, elle était devenue la femme la plus poisseuse du continent. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de mal. Mais la princesse avait appris à vivre avec, et faisait face à la situation avec un calme olympien..._

_Ou pas._

Forde _(regardant en bas des escaliers)_ : Ca va Madame ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

Eirika : SORS MOI DE LA ABRUTI !

Forde : Moi ? _Il se sentit offusqué. _Mais vous savez que j'ai une terrible peur de noir !

Eirika : Mais ! Une chauve-souris... VIENT DE ME MANGER MON BRACELET !

Forde : Oh, non, Madame… Quelle tristesse absolue ! _(il semblait vraiment attristé)_

_Avec l'éviction de Seth, Kyle et Franz, Forde n'était plus que le dernier chevalier-servant de la famille royale de Renais. Ce qui lui avait permis de profiter de quelques opérations esthétiques et de ne pas changer de visage en deux ans._

_Il trouvait dans ces opérations une certaine forme d' « art ». Car l'art, c'est toute la vie de Forde. Le cavalier commence à se faire petit à petit un nom dans le milieu. Ses représentations modernes de la vie quotidienne se valaient de plus en plus cher... _

Une voix : Chhluuu ! Je suis reviendu !

_Une chose apparut. Cette chose, c'était Gzulgul, un extraterrestre que la princesse Eirika et Forde avaient trouvé dans un champ de mais. _

_Le vaisseau de Gzulgul s'était écrasé, alors que lui et son peuple venaient coloniser la planète. Mais malheureusement, il était le seul survivant._

_Ceci dit, pris d'affection par Eirika, il s'est vite habitué à la vie Magvelienne, et est devenu une star de la chanson. Ses reprises de « Mon Loup avec Toi » et « Au Boucher Masqué » sont des tubes continentaux !_

_Ce qui fait son succès aussi, il faut le dire, c'est son physique. Chaque fille était raide dingue de lui : son corps était entièrement vert, un vert pelouse. Sur sa tête, on ne voyait presque que ses yeux tellement ils prenaient de la place. Des yeux noirs, très noirs, à tel point que quand on les fixe, on a l'impression de sombrer dans le vide ! Ses deux petits cheveux sur son crâne, et sa tenue disco à paillettes demeuraient aussi un attrait indéniable._

Forde : Ah, Gzulgul tu tombes bien ! Dame Eirika, vois-tu, est tombée des escaliers et... Il fait plutôt noir en bas.. Et... Tu sais bien que...

Eirika : FORDE ! Dépêche-toi !

Gzulgul _(jetant à son tour un coup d'œil en bas) _: Il est vrai qu'il fait vraiment noir, Chluuu ! Comme on dit chez moi, « c'est pas une luminosité à mettre un pied dehors ! ».

Forde : Oh, quel incroyable proverbe ! On pourrait en faire une chanson tu ne crois pas ? Ça me semble si... poétique !

_Forde était aussi devenu l'attaché de presse-manager de Gzulgul. Détail futile à noter._

Gzulgul : Ah au fait, voici une lettre Chluuu !

Eirika_ (en pleurs) _: FORDEEE ! S'il te plaiiit !

Forde : Oh, tu as une lettre avec toi ? Tu fais postier maintenant ? Ha ha ha ! _(il éclate de rire)_

Gzulgul : ... Chtluuu !

Forde : Hoo... N'était-ce point amusant ? Personne ne me comprend ici... Je devrais aller m'exiler à Renais, là-bas ils me comprendraient... AH ! Suis-je bête ? Nous sommes déjà à Renais ! _(il rit)_

Bref.

_(il se tourne vers les escaliers) _JE VAIS LA LIRE POUR VOUS MADAME !

Eirika _(séchant ses larmes) _: Oui, c'est ça…

AHH ! Maintenant c'est les rats qui me grignotent les cheveux… _(elle re-éclate en sanglots)_ Forde ? FORDE !

Forde : Oh, Madame ! VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS EN CROIRE VOS OREILLES !

Eirika : … Toujours un si grand humour Forde...

Forde : Il FAUT QUE VOUS VENIEZ VITE VOIR CA !

Eirika : Ah bien voyons…

MAIS LACHE MOI SALE RAT !

Gzulgul : Chtluuu ! J'ai faim ! Chtluu !


End file.
